Wait For Me, My Love (On Hiatus)
by Firevein
Summary: Jack/Will Will misses the Captain of his heart but cannot decide which life to choose. Life on land with Elisabeth or life at sea as a pirate with his true love. Will soon meets an interesting stranger who helps him decide his fate. fluff
1. I Yearn for You

_**This sort of just popped into my head and I thought it was kinda cute so here it is! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: PotC belongs to Disney and not me**_

A month after Jack had left Port Royal, right after Will had saved him from being hanged, Will had been supposed to marry Elisabeth the following month. But during the preparations, Will had started to feel the pain of the terrible longing for the sea.

Sometimes he would spend hours daydreaming and realize, he had only thought about nothing but the sea and all the untold secrets it held. Anyone would have thought that he was thinking about Elisabeth and his upcoming marriage but that didn't seem to be the case. Jack had once told him that being a pirate and love for the open water was in his blood. He had said that if Will had just gotten out more, it would have solved everything. At first, Will had denied it, but now it seemed as though he wanted nothing but just that.

But there was one thing Jack had missed. Will admitted that he missed being a pirate. He admitted that he heard the call of the sea. But there was another vital thing that he had missed dearly and had longed for. And that just happened to be the Captain of the _Black Pearl._ Somewhere on their journey, the captain had unconsciously decided to find himself a home in Will's heart, and the thought of not being able to see or be with Jack scared him to no end.

At first, Will had thought that these trifle feelings would come to pass, but the more he denied them, the more they grew. All Will had ever wanted was to marry the girl he loved, have two children and live for his family. If someone had told him that he would fall in love with a pirate named Jack Sparrow who just happened to be the Captain of the feared _Black Pearl_, he never would have believed it.

As the days passed, the pain in his heart grew more distinct. He wanted to feel the cool salt water spraying against his skin once more. He wanted to experience the excitement of being over water on unsteady ground once more. He wanted to go on a death defying adventure once more… He wanted to sail with Jack on the _Pearl_ once more…

But alas, his future seemed to bind him to the land, away from his heart's desire and freedom.

He knew Elisabeth wouldn't understand the thrill of danger or the comfort of the swaying movement of the ship. But still he wished that she was a bit more outgoing and adventurous, sort of the 'not knowing when you're going to die' type of person. This was exactly the type of personality Jack had. Even when Will was away from the infamous captain, he could still hear his smooth tone of voice that always sounded like he was drunk even when he wasn't. Whenever Will was aboard the _Black Pearl, _he could feel Jack's confidence and sense of adventure resonating through his voice as he spoke.

Even if Will was physically on land, his heart would always be out there in sea and close to a certain pirate aboard the _Black Pearl._

Will had spent nearly the whole day in the smithy, creating beautiful swords trying to take his mind of his desire by indulging himself in his favorite hobby. Sometime in the middle of the day, Elisabeth had dropped by but quickly left when she realized that Will wasn't in a talkative mood. It was nearly midnight when he had decided to call it for the day. So far head made two swords and one dagger. A faint smile reached Will's lips as he gazed at his day's accomplishments.

After washing and cleaning up, he decided to walk down by the docks to catch the soft breeze and smell the tangy scent of the salt in the sea that he had come to miss. The night was cool but not too cold.

Sitting down on one of the unoccupied docks he gazed out towards the dark sea. It was on a night like this when he last saw Jack. Will closed his eyes and strained his ears to try and hear the roar of the water as it would have sounded if the _Pearl _had approached. And somewhere in that roar he heard the powerful masculine laugh of his Captain… The Captain of his heart…

Will slowly let his eyes flutter open to reality. He let out a frustrated sigh and hung his head. This seemed to be happening a lot lately due to his unstable feelings and decisions about his future. The docks always appeared to be the best place for him to vent and blow off steam.

Recently, Will had been thinking a lot about his upcoming marriage. After a while, he started spending less and less time near the docks, and fear had started to settle in. the fear of not being able to sail again, the fear of not being able to leave land, the fear of not being able to _be a pirate once more…_

"Hello son…"

Will's head shot up, startled out of his train of thought to see an old man come to sit down next to him. Will tried to remember if he had seen him anywhere in town but couldn't get a clue.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent answer.

" Now what's a lad like ye doin er'e at this hour?"

"Just admiring the sea I guess... It's so vast and beautiful…" he answered uncertainly.

"Aye it is, in't… When I was a young lad me self, I went and sailed the seas with me father…"

"Really?"

"Aye… But that all ended a long time ago…" The old man said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. The man's shoulders sagged significantly. He seemed to long for something he was deprived of.

"What happened?" Will asked in a whispered voice with honest curiosity.

"Me father said that I was not to get too attached to the sea like he 'ad, but little did he know that it was too late for that. Said I was better off 'aving a commitment to a family then to roam the seas solo. So he went and got me a lass . A fine lass, she was… Not one wrong thing bout'er… And then I wedded 'er… but that was the day I lost me life…Never once when out to sea afta that… me life was a sad one… but ye need not to trouble ye self over little ol' me!" And with that, the man let out a hearty laugh.

Will did not join in the laughter. The old man's tale sounded scarily like the future he had feared that might become true. Will had never met this man before, but they seemed to have more in common than any.

The old man's laughter came to a raspy end and the two of them sat in a mutual silence, sometimes just looking at the stars and sometimes looking at the sea. They stayed there for ten minutes before one them spoke.

"Well, t'was nice meet'n ye me boy…"

"Yeah… same here" Said Will while thinking about things.

"I'll tell ye one thing me boy…" Will lifted his head to stare into the man's eyes.

"If ever in yer life, ye want somthin… don't jus stand there, cause it ain't gonna come to ye… Go for it with all ye got and don't stop until you've given yer all… cause the opportune moment… only comes… once in yer life…" The man closed his eyes as if reminiscing over his past. Then he suddenly stood up and left. The old man's words had left Will stone still.

'_The opportune moment…'_

Those were Jack's exact words…

'…_once in yer life…'_

'Does this mean that if wanted to be at sea, to be with Jack, I should act now…?' He silently thought to himself.

Will had learned quite a few things that day. And now he was sure of what he wanted. As he gazed at the reflection of the shimmering stars in the sea, he thought about how his future would turn out and a small smile fluttered across his lips.

'_Jack… Wait for me…'_

_**Yeah so there you have it… I'm gonna post one more chapter after this and that is actually when Jack comes in to the scene.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_**~Firevein**_


	2. I Seek You

_**Hey again! Thank you for those who reviewed and alerted my story! And for those who don't appreciate my work, please be aware that your comments do not affect me. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

Will woke up early the next day with the strangers words still stuck in his head. He still had slight doubts about his choices but he didn't know what else to do. So before he could change his mind, he went out to look for her. He still had to think about how he was going to break it to Elisabeth that what he wanted the most was to be at sea. He would leave the part about Jack out, at least until needed.

The port was bustling with business as he walked towards the docks. Merchants from many places were unloading their stocks. In the far off distance he saw the commodore commanding his new ship the _Annihilator._

'_Now, to look for Elisabeth…' _thought Will.

"Will!"

'_That was fast…what do I do?' _ His heart started pounding almost hard enough to beat right out of his chest. He was that nervous. He hadn't really thought about Elisabeth's reaction much but now, all sorts of frightening possibilities were popping into his head.

The shout from behind him somewhere made him whip his head around. And there she was. Elisabeth came running across the dock to meet him with a smile on her face.

Will swallowed and readied himself for the long talk he was about have with Elisabeth. This was the opportune moment.

As soon as she reached him, Will started talking. He didn't want her to say something first and then go off on a tangent.

"Um… Elisabeth…?" He started.

"Yes Will?" She said with a bright smile on her face and her eyes filled with love. Will didn't know what to do. He still loved her but just not in a romantic type of way anymore. He felt the need to protect and love her as a sister or best friend. But still, he felt horrible to have to break her heart.

"W-w-we need to talk… um… I mean… about our… wedding…"

"Oh! You don't need to worry about that! Everything will be taken care of!" She replied instantly with another smile on her face.

He sighed. It really wasn't helping that she was being so cheery and happy go lucky.

"No Elisabeth, that's not it! It's just that…"

Gently grabbing her arm, Will pulled her to a more secluded area at the port.

"Will… What's wrong?" Concern had been flushed into her voice this time.

This was it.

"Elisabeth… I can't marry you…"

Silence. The Silence stretched for who knows how long. Will was holding his breath, hoping and praying she wouldn't burst into tears or start screaming at him. Because if she ever did, Will would never forgive himself.

But there was no yelling or crying or screaming or shouting… All he got was a barely audible whispered…

"_What…?"_

Will steeled himself and repeated himself more slowly and quietly.

"I can't marry you, Elisabeth…"

She looked up at him with a look of confusion, disappointment, heart break and loss.

"Why…?"

"I… I had an epiphany… "

"And what was it that you realized was so much more important, Will!" Tears were pooling in her eyes now.

"My blood…" He whispered back having no other way to explain it. She gave him a bewildered look.

"My heritage, Elisabeth… my ancestry!" Will looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm a pirate Elisabeth…!"

"What do you mean Will? So what if your father was a pirate! That doesn't mean that you're supposed to be a pirate as well!"

"But I feel it, Elisabeth! I feel the call of the sea! I feel my soul burning just at the thought of being trapped on land! It's hurting me! "

She looked at Will as though he were insane.

"So are you saying that the sea is more important to you than me?" She cried out.

"No, that is not what I am saying! God knows you're very special to me and close to my heart Elisabeth, but …"

"But what?"

"I can't live without the sea! I've realized that the extreme urge to be out there is in my blood. The sea is my… freedom…"

"So you can't live without the sea but you _can_ live without me?"

Will didn't know what to say. That did basically sum it all up, but that would just make the conversation much worse if he said yes. It was already going downhill but that wasn't the point.

"W-w-well… I…"

"I knew it…"She said in a dejected voice. "I should have listened to my father when he said not to marry you! Honestly! And I thought you were so much better than the commodore! "

Ouch… that stung but Will knew he probably deserved it.

"Will, I hate you!" And with that she gave him a present to go with it.

*SLAP!*

Will's head flung to one side from the blow to his face. Man, she slapped hard. But he probably deserved that too… He rubbed his cheek as he heard Elisabeth's hurried footsteps as she ran away.

Will sighed, drooping his head. Somehow that didn't go the way it was supposed to go. His head suddenly shot up in shocked realization that if he didn't leave Port Royal soon, he would have to face the commodore's inquiry and a whole lot of immense hostility from the town's people once the word got around.

As fast as he could, he ran all the way back to his shop. Throwing open the doors he rushed to get some things he thought he might need. He pulled out two of his finest swords and placed them in their sheaths and then latched them on to his belt. He retrieved two daggers and also placed them in his belt alongside the swords. He then took his pack and placed his other belongings in as well. By the time he finished, it was evening. His pack wasn't that big but it was all he needed. Will took one last look at the shop and sighed.

He would miss this place dearly for it held so many memories that were close to his heart.

This was where he made his first sword, where he first trained with his sword, where he found his first true passion. Where he first met Jack…

Will smiled at the thought of seeing jack again. He did hope with all his heart that Jack would accept him aboard his ship. His throat went dry at the thought of Jack rejecting him. Whatever happened, he couldn't go back now. He took a deep breath and silently slid out the back door.

Elsewhere Jack's POV

"Cap'n! We be approach'n Tortuga!"

"Aye… Get ready to tie'er up…" I sighed as I steered my Pearl near the island.

It had been a while since we had docked at Tortuga. The only reason I decided to take a break, was because my compass had not pointed to any where yet. The needle just kept on spinning in circles. For a while it had pointed in the direction of Port Royal but later in the day the needle gradually moved to a different location and then started spinning as if it were in hell.

"A nice bottle o'rum is what I need… " I muttered to myself as I docked the Pearl.

The men started to get to work ty'n her (The pearl) up to the dock.

"Mates! Enjoy yer'selves!" I shouted half heartedly from the wheel.

The men gave out a small cheer for the much anticipated break they had been whining about for days and then went to go burry themselves in drinks and women. The only person that seemed to take their time was Anna-Maria.

I glanced at the docks to see the men immediately going for the pub with a woman or two in their arms. For some time now, the thought of immersing myself in debauchery didn't seem to appeal to me very much anymore. Except for the rum! The rum… will always be an exception… But even my intake on that has decreased. I don't know why.

I turned around and stared out at the sea. It never ceased to amaze me. Whether it was its perils or its beauty. For some reason it seemed to make me realize that I was missing something in my life. I had a thought before, that I was missing something but now, to actually confirm that something wasn't right… It felt weird. I hadn't usually had a problem with finding my missing things because my compass would just show me the way.

This was a different situation though. The compass didn't seem to want to cooperate with me.

"Oya Jack!" I looked back to see Gibbs staggering slightly in my direction. How he was able to get drunk so quickly was unbelievable.

"Now, what you be doin' up'ere instead o' enjoyin' yerselves?" He asked with a slurr in his voice.

I asked myself the same question but couldn't get an answer. I sighed and said "I'ma takin a break, mate…"

Suddenly he burst out into a hearty laughter, slapping his thigh while he was at it. I saw a tear or two slip from his eyes as his laughter increased. I couldn't really blame him though. I mean wouldn't you keel over and die if you had heard that I, Captain Jack Sparrow decided that he'd rather gaze at the stars than enjoy a nice bottle of rum or get lost in all the whores in Tortuga? You would wouldn't ye.

I had surprisingly shocked myself when I had come to that conclusion.

By now, Gibbs had stopped laughing and was gasping for air. He slapped his hand on my back saying "Snap out o'it Jack!" With a wide grin on his face. "E're lad! Drink up!" And then shoved a bottle of rum into my hands.

I glanced at the bottle and took a swig at it. The bitter liquid ran down my throat and into my stomach. It didn't feel the same anymore. It tasted the same, smelled the same, looked the same, but didn't feel the same. Drinking now didn't make me feel like a king like it used to. It calmed my mind down, but it didn't feel that great anymore as it used to.

It made me feel… like nothing.

While I was thinking, Gibbs had wandered off with two others.

"Life aint s'pose to be this hard…" I muttered slightly to myself.

I took my hat off and rested it on the rail beside me. Thinking about these kinds of things had not been one of my more superior skills. The depth of my thought scared me very much. A pirate like myself should never have to think this much.

I took another gulp of the now bland liquid.

Having nothing to think about, my thoughts began to wander aimlessly. One of the first things that came to my mind happened to be a certain blacksmith from Port Royal. He reminded me of the adventure we had together. It was memorable. But you could say that during those long days, I had worked up a certain fondness towards Will. It was confusing but understandable.

I had spent a fair amount of time with Will during their time together. But even so, being attached to someone wasn't usually fit for a pirate's life. Still, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had just worked up the courage to ask him to join me aboard _The Pearl _but unfortunately, things hadn't worked out the way I had planned out.

Yeah, I know, I planned something.

Back then, on the day of my hanging, just before I was about to escape with the opening Will had given me, I had wanted to ask him to come with me. But at the last minute, I had lost my faith and just ended up saying that he had a nice hat.

Every single time I think of that day, my pride diminishes because I was scared. A pirate should never be scared of anything. Let alone that this was only the second time that I have ever been scared in my entire life. Scared that he would decline my offer to be with me.

I still think about him every day and think what it would be like to have him here...by my side…

I wonder what he's doing right now… probably hammering on some piece of metal or planning his wedding. Oh yes… that's right… he's getting married…

I hung my head over the ship and looked down into the murky depths of the water. I saw my marred reflection in the moon light. Sighing, I closed my eyes.

Soon… he would be lost to me forever…

Elsewhere Will's POV

I could feel it. The voice of the sea as it sprayed upon my face. That was the only comfort I had at the moment. Because Right then, I was in a small ship sailing out in the middle of nowhere.

Well, not exactly in the middle of nowhere. I mean, I knew where I was going, but all I could see was just a vast expanse of water. At this rate I would get to Tortuga in a day. I had enough provisions to last me that long.

I smiled when I remembered how I stole the ship right from the dock. I was lucky that they hadn't seen my face as I left.

The owner of the ship had been stupid enough that I could take the ship right from his hands.

I had complimented the owner greatly on his care for his ship and then I asked I f I could sail on it for a while.

No, it wasn't the greatest plan on earth but I had wanted to avoid fighting with anyone at all costs.

The man had practically left me with the boat, not that I was complaining.

The ship sailed smoothly over the calm waters as I checked my compass for direction. It would be a while until I got there…

_**Hey guys once again! Hope you enjoyed that chapter and sorry for taking so long. I was kind of busy this month.**_

_**I was thinking that I should add another chapter instead of trying to fit it all in the second chapter cause then that would take too long. **_

_**Thank you soo much once again for those who reviewed and alerted my story!**_

_**Please review this chapter cause I need all the feedback I can get!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Firevein**_


	3. I'm Coming for You

_**Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry for the wait, I hadn't had much time on my hands recently with school and all that stuff. I just wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and alerted my story! I hope you'll like this chapter as well! Sorry if the characters are a bit OoC but I'm trying my best to work on it.  
>Thanks guys!<br>Enjoy!**_

Jack's POV

It was time we had left Tortuga. The crew had already spent too much time here. We had gathered all the provisions we needed and now we had to leave.

For some reason, I was anxious. I didn't know why… not that I hadn't felt this way before. I had felt it loads of times. Take the time when I was about to be hung, back in Port Royal for an example.

But right now… I didn't know why I was feeling it. I had no reason yet it was still there... The feeling sat in the pit of my stomach like a rock at the bottom of the sea. I felt as though something was coming and I had to see it. I just didn't know what it was… Very helpful…

"…ack! Ja…! Jack ye mangy drifter!" That made me snap out of my reverie.

"Ite! Who there, calls the captain that!" I snarled harshly.

Silence…

The whole deck was silent except for the Island of Tortuga. Glancing at each one of them, they stared wide-eyed back at me. Only then, I realized my sudden outburst had been out of my character.

It was Anna-Maria who had called me. I should have guessed. She was the only one who could call me something like that and get away with it but now even she was silent.

I shook my head trying to clear it. What was wrong with me? A pirate like myself should never feel unsure!

I sighed and walked towards the helm muttering an 'apologies' to Anna-Maria.

I took the wheel and started barking orders as usual but I could feel a heavy tension in the air. Something that was most uncommon on the _Pearl._

What a jolly day today was turning out to be… The feeling in my stomach increased…

What I didn't know at that time was that the cause of my uneasiness pulled into the docks of Tortuga just as I was leaving it.

Will's POV

Finally I had made it. Of course I had no sure proof that Jack would be here. It was just most sensible to arrive here first. If he wasn't here, I would just ask around. Sounds easy right?

Wrong…

The first person I asked was a man who looked young and he seemed sober enough to talk to, so I took my chances. That was a bad idea. He immediately pulled a knife out on me because I was talking to him.

The crazy things people do when they're drunk. I wonder why I've never seen Jack like that.

So, learning from the first incident, I kept asking around if anyone had seen Jack…more cautiously. Most of the answers I got didn't give me much to float on. A lot of them pirates, got angry as soon as I uttered the name of the scandalous captain. Didn't know why.

Right then I heard a high pitched squeal from right behind me.

"Look! It's dear William!"

I whirled around to see none other than Scarlet and Giselle, the two most scariest women in the world… or so that I have met.

"Oh… Why hello there… ladies." I said, trying to be polite while being scared.

"Dear William! It's so nice to see you! And you don't have Jack with you!" Said Scarlet with a wide grin on her face.

"Well actually" I said "I was looking for him! Do you know where I can find him?"

Asking that, was a big mistake.

"No deary" Giselle cooed at me "But when you do find him, please give this to him won't you?"

I hadn't even had time to answer when,

*SLAP!*

"And one from me too!"

*SLAP!*

My head flung to the right from the force. I knew there was a mark where their hands had made contact with my face. This was why they were scary.

"See you later deary!"

I hoped not…

Jack's POV

What was happening to me! I seemed to be getting stranger and stranger by the minute. The pearl was already a ways out at sea, but the violent urge to turn back to the shores of Tortuga was excruciating.

My hands had gripped the wheel so tightly, that my knuckles were turning white.

"Jack…"

I turned around to see Gibbs giving me a concerned look.

"Sumthin troubln' you, cap'n?"

"No!" I said rather abruptly.

"I mean… no… all's fine…" I repeated slowly. But it sounded more as if I was trying to convince myself.

"Alright…" Said Gibbs. He didn't sound like he believed me.

I sighed lightly, not know what to do with my predicament.

Will's POV

I was nearly giving up for the day. I really did find it strange that almost everybody knew who Jack was, yet they weren't able to tell me where he was or anything about him.

It was nearly evening and the air had started to cool down as the currents from the sea started blowing in. If I didn't find a single lead then how would I find him?

My heart ached at the thought of not being with Jack sooner than I had hoped. I thought back to the time Jack had last been in Port Royal. Even when being just minutes away from being hanged, he still had the pride to correct his name like always. The memory brought a smile to my lips. Jack had always been the confident one, even when he absolutely knew nothing of what he was doing. He was always improvising. No plan or anything, just hope that you don't die in the end.

I also knew that I needed to have hope if I was going to find him. With a renewed confidence I decided to look elsewhere.

But it seemed as though fate had other plans for me.

Just as I was about to leave the place, a gold hilted cinquedea was shoved in front of my throat.

I froze as the cold metal of the blade touched my skin. Was this how it was going to end for me? Was I to die now? I hadn't even found Jack yet! How could I die now?

"Don't look so frightened lad." A gruff voice spoke right before I was shoved against a wall that nearly knocked the breath out of my lungs. Yeah, I totally wasn't frightened.

I looked up at the man doing my best not to aggravate him.

From looks, he looked like he was in his late 30's. He had jet black hair that was pulled back into slick pony tail.

I started to open my mouth to talk but was immediately silenced by a rough and calloused hand that was shoved atop my mouth. The man sneered at me with a gold incisor glinting in the sun light and stared right into my eyes as if he were looking for something. I stood their frozen to the spot while the older man's squinted eyes scoured my body. I could still feel the dagger at my throat just resting their but I dared not move for I was in no place to. Discomfort started to settle under the gaze of the other. I could smell the rum on his breath along with other drinks he might have had. It smelled unpleasant. Jack had never smelled like this. And rum seemed to be half the pirate's life as well! Whenever I felt Jack's breath caress my face when we were talked, it also smelled like rum but it also had a rather sweeter and more comforting scent to it.

After the man had spent nearly a whole five minutes just staring at me, a wide grin cracked on his chapped mouth. I didn't know whether I should have felt happy or scared.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here… Mr. William turner I take ye?" To say I was shocked when I heard my name was an underestimate. How did this man know me?

I was just about to voice my question when he beat me to it.

"Don't ye worry ye head… I'aint no one suspicious… as for how I know you…"

Uhuh, and he was telling _me_ that _he_ wasn't suspicious while holding me at knife point.

He looked at me for a good ten seconds before removing the cinquedea from my neck and saying,

"Let's just say a certain sparrow had nothing to talk'bout buh'you…"

My eyes widened at the mention of _sparrow_.

"_Jack?"_ I whispered.

If the grin on the other man's face wasn't large enough, it just got larger.

He sighed and plopped back onto the stool he had risen from.

"Smart child, arn't ye…" He mumbled while raising a bottle of rum to his lips and drank heartily.

Now was my chance to speak… If he would let me. But I had to ask. He seemed to know Jack well enough if he had been taking to him.

"Um… Do you know where I could perhaps find him?"

To this question he closed his eyes and hummed as if in thought.

"Well son… If ye had come wee a bit earlier, ye would have caught him sailing off on his _Pearl."_

I stood there dumbstruck. I couldn't believe it… I had just missed him. Sighing internally and feeling a depressing feeling starting to settle in, I went to ask him if he knew where he was headed to when he interrupted me again. I guess this is what rum does to you.

"You know he loved to brag about it and how he had gotten the _Pearl_ back… and somehow, our small chat would turn to you me lad and Jack would go on and on bout ye! Talked about ye so much, I could recognize you without hav'n met ye!" and then he burst into fits and wheezes of laughter.

Jack talked about me…? A small warm feeling fluttered within my chest. The depressive feeling was almost immediately cleared up… almost. I was still upset that I had just missed him.

I felt special that Jack thought I was worth talking about. I used to hear him say before, on the Pearl, that he never spoke of things that didn't speaking of. It felt … nice. My train of thought was disrupted when the man decided he wanted to speak again.

"Of course, knowing your father, Bill, also helped a bit…" The man said almost as an afterthought.

My eyes widened at the statement. Who was this man?

"You… you knew my father…?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Well 'nuff to put a face and character to him. A good lad he was. You look like him but not quite the same."

I stared at the ground thinking. There were many people who knew my father but none of them were me. I didn't even know what he looked like. The sadness inside me started growing again.

"Well… be off with you" The man suddenly said. "Go find that wayward pirate of yours and put him straight. M'sure he hasn't gone too off. I believe it was west." Then took another gulp of his rum.

"Thanks…" I said quietly, still in thought. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

"Um…" He looked at me with '_What now?_' look.

"Do you know where I can get a boat? My other one is a bit small."

"A ship, ye say?" he asked curiously.

"No! Not a Ship. A ship is too big for me to handle by myself."

"A boat is hardly enough if you're gonna be look'n for Jack, Ye realize that? That bastard's always putting the _Pearl_ through all sorts of chaos and mayhem."

A dismayed look must have crossed my face for he then said.

"Tell ye what lad. I'll get ye'a ship. Maybe a one'o those smaller ones… "

But I still wouldn't be able to man a ship by myself, even a small one at that. I was about to voice my opinion when he said-

"And if ye want, I s'pose could tag'long with ye lad? Two'd be 'nuff to sail'er. How bout it kid? I could use the sea under my feet for a bit more."

I was slightly apprehensive at this suggestion. I barely knew this man and I wasn't sure if it was wise to allow him aboard.

"I…"

"I don't blame you for thinking long son… there are many things this decision depends as well."

"Like what?"

"On many things! Whether you can trust me or not, Whether I'm any good at work'n a ship or would I be slow'n you down with provisions or the like…"

I could tell just from his statement that he knew what I was thinking and that it wasn't insulting him to be cautious of him.

"There are other reasons too…" he added. He seemed to have a lot of afterthoughts.

"What are those?" I asked, curious to know.

"How far are you willing to go for this man and how desperate you are to find him?"

I knew my answer right then.

"You're welcome aboard then… uh…" I realized I didn't even know his name.

He let out hearty laugh at my dilemma.

"Aelth… Aelth Burrouska"

_**Umm something I forgot to mention.**_

_**I'm thinking of making this a multi-chapter fic because this story just seems to have a mind of its own.**_

_**Everyone who reviews gets a cookie!**_


End file.
